A SELFLESS ACT
by Amethyst-Gem
Summary: We all know the laws of Equivilant Exchange. Be what did Ed give up to gain this. Something so precious it was worth his own life.


This is my first FMA so I hope it's okay.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FMA. I am not making any money on this, just having fun.**

**A Selfless Act**

Silence reined over the small apartment as the smoke within cleared.

Edward Elric had finally attempted to bring his brothers body back. He knew the risk and he had been fully prepared to sacrifice his own life in exchange. He had refused to inform Al of this, telling him only what needed to be told. Al agreed in belief that Ed would be okay. Ed had studied for years to find a way to accomplish this goal and now Al had been turned into he philosophers stone giving them hope. He had been afraid of that fact at first but Al made him relies that no matter what they did there would be a great risk.

In this revolution Ed made the attempt.

Ed could feel and move. He didn't feel any different. The first thing he noticed was he still had his auto mail. The second thing he noticed was he could barely see in the dark Smokey room and he wanted to see! He wanted to, no, needed to see Al.

"Al? ALPHONSE?" He shouted.

Standing and taking a few steps forward, he searched the room.

"Brother?"

"AL!"

Ed dropped to the ground near the lump laying on the floor.

Reaching out his hand rested upon skin, not the hardness of armor, but actual skin.

Adjusting his golden eyes he looked into the grey/brown eyes of his brother.

Ed blinked, tears leaking from his eyes.

"Brother?" Al reached out and wiped the stray tears away.

"Al…" Ed whispered.

"Brother, I feel funny. I'm cold and weak. Sort of dizzy and nauseous."

Ed stood on two shaky legs, walking over to his bed he grabbed a blanket.

Wrapping Al up he lifted him up and went to the first place he thought of.

He needed to make sure they were both okay. That nothing was missing or different about them. He was scared though and the one person that annoyed him the most would probably be the best one to turn to.

Knocking on the door franticly Ed waited until Coronal Roy Mustang opened the door.

"I'm not deaf you kno…" Roy Mustang stopped, breath catching in his throat as he saw Ed, his subordinate, holding the frail body of a young boy standing in his door way.

"Can we come in?" Ed tried to look tough.

Ryo stepped back allowing him to enter the house.

"Fullmetal! What is going on and who…" Roy once again trailed off as he got a better look at the boy.

He was about Ed's age, with ash blonde hair and grey/brown eyes that had a goldish tint to them. His facial features were similar to Ed's. His hair flowed past his shoulders. All in all he could be Ed's twin. Only one person could pull off that role. Only one person can look so much like an Elric.

"Alphonse?" Roy gasped.

He immediately led ed to the couch where he placed Al. Roy grabbed another two blankets and draped one over Al and another over Ed's shoulders.

"What the hell were you thinking! You both could have been hurt!"

"It would have been a risk one way or another! We had the stone and I knew enough! You knew there was nothing stopping us! We had the stone after searching all those years! We had to try!" Ed snapped.

Roy sighed. He hated to admit it but Ed was right.

"Alright, lets just make sure both of you are okay and not…missing anything."

With that Roy called a doctor to come over and do a check up.

One that would keep his mouth shut. Ed would tell everyone when he was ready to.

Twenty minutes later a knock on the door told them the doctor had arrived.

Al and Ed had been whispering words of comfort to each other during the wait as Roy gave them some space to do some thinking of his own.

He stood nearby as the doctor did full checkups on both boys. Feeling around for anything out of the ordinary. Roy informed him on what the boys did and he was well aware of the laws on equivalence.

"Well, the younger Elric is a bit malnourished and he has a fever but otherwise he's perfectly healthy. Although he'll need to work out his muscles. They seem to be very weak. As though he hasn't used them in years but I suppose that's exactly what happened in a way. As for the older, he's not missing anything and everything else seems to check out fine as well. They are very lucky, I've heard how these things work. It's unpleasant. Yet these two seem too have pulled through uninjured."

Roy gave a sigh of relief and shook the doctor's hand, bidding farewell.

"Fullmetal…Ed?" Roy sat down in a chair opposite of the brothers.

Alphonse had fallen asleep and Ed sat near his head stroking the boys hair.

"I don't understand. We're both fine so what price did we pay?" Ed looked down at his auto mail arm. "The law says that in order to gain you must give something of equal value. So what did I give to gain this?"

"Maybe…" Roy paused, "Maybe all you've gone through the past few years was the price. Maybe the love you two share gave enough of a reason."

Ed looked up at Roy for once giving him his full attention.

"Ed, you and your brother spent years searching for a way. Maybe all that pain and suffering and tears was enough of an exchange. Maybe the love that's held you two together through all of what these past years have burdened you with was enough.

Also you had the stone. I know it's hard to believe but I'm staring at you two right now and I know this is very real."

Ed looked down at his hands.

"Ed, you were fully willing to sacrifice your life in exchange for his. That shows extreme love and commitment. You still have your auto mail and I'm sure you would love to get your own flesh back yet…you focused soly on your brother. You had no intention of getting your limbs back. What you did was a selfless act that in itself is enough."

Ed smiled and nodded.

"Now, It's getting late, how bout you two stay the night in the guestroom. I'll get you some medicine and a wet cloth for Al's fever."

Roy stood to leave the room.

"Arigato." Ed whispered.

"No problem, but remember…" Roy raised a finger to his lips. "Happens here remains here." Then with a smirk he left.

Ed nodded and looked down at Al only to be pinned by bright grey/brown eyes.

"A…Al? Were you awake the whole time?" Ed asked.

Al nodded.

"He's right Brother. What you did for me was selfless and that in itself is enough. There are gonna be things that we might not understand but that won't stop us from being happy and living will it? I want to live brother and feel all that I missed out on. I want to taste winery's cooking and run by the river but…I want to do all of that with you brother.

You've given me life again Ed."

"Al.."

"Please brother, smile and be happy again. Don't worry about how and why."

Ed smiled and wiped the few stray tears from his eyes and nodded his head.

"I'm sorry I only have one bed." Roy returned guiding them to the spare bedroom.

"It's okay, Brother and I will share, right." Al stumbled down the hall, half supported by Ed.

Ed smiled and nodded.

Roy gave them all them would need. Two Over large shirts and a two pairs of black stretch pants that had been toosmall for him, Pillows, Blankets, and medicine and a cloth for Al. Bidding them goodnight he returned to his own room.

Al took the two pills Roy had brought and slipped into the large shirt and pants. Ed did the same complaining on how long they were before helping Al into the bed and piling on the blankets. He himself burrowed under the blankets before reaching over to the wet cloth placed on the night table. He placed it on Al's forehead before curling up.

"Brother, Can we…go back to Resembool?"

"Yea, Al, we can."

"Brother?"

"Hmm?"

"Can leave tommarow?" Al held his breath.

"Yes." Al realesed and smiled looking over at his brothers back.

"Al?"

"What is it, Brother?"

Ed rolled over and scooted closer to Al. "Will you still be here when I wake up?"

Al smiled and reached over taking ahold of Ed's hand. "Yes, Yes I will."

With that Ed closed his eyes and drifted into the first nightmare free sleep he had in awhile.

The next morning they thanked the Cornal, who gave Ed a week off, before heading home to pack their things. Al's fever had broken sometime during the night and he managed to get his legs, arms and body moving rather fast. Al had practaced standing and walking before heading to the trainstation.

Al and Ed had pulled their hair back into ponytails. Ed wore his usual attire of black pants and top and red coat. Al on the other hand wore black pants and a black tank top while using alchemy to create a coat simaler to Ed's. This one was a dark greyish blue with the symbol of the serpents cross on the back in black just like Ed's. This made Ed smirk before laughing.

At the station they bought lunch and some extra snacks, since Al hadn't tasted or eaten in years, before catching the train.

Ed smiled as Al chowed down and laughed when he stuck his head out the window to feel the air. They played several games of cards. This time without Ed's _tricks_. Upon arrival They rushed down the gravel road along the river leading to their true home. Al loved running again especially with Ed not to far ahead of him. Like old times.

To say Winry was shocked would be an understatment. Granny Pinako almost had a hard attack and went into a fit of coughs as she almost choked on the smoke in her mouth.

After all the excitement Winry made their favorite food and the three of them watched the sunset before stargazing while breaking out in conversation.

Ed and Al looked over at eachother while Winry told a story. Smiling they plopped back down into the grass and listened to Winry's story.

Things would be okay now. Al would finally be able to live a life of feeling and Ed could live in peace knowing Al was okay and his goal was complete. Together they could finally have some much need fun!

No more nightmares and sleepless nights.

No more tears.

No more searching.

Now they could rest and be happy.

"Be content and live while they can."

OWARI

A/N: Okay this is my first oneshot, I hope it was okay.

Please review. Ii have one more FMA coming and a Yuhioh.


End file.
